


Christmas Lights and Dirty Pics

by CelestialVoid



Series: Christmas Memories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Decorations, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inproper Use of Christmas Decorations, M/M, Nude Photos, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is feeling a little festive and decides to send a photo to Stiles. Stiles, however, is not one to be outdone.





	Christmas Lights and Dirty Pics

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas, 2014.

Stiles jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

He spun around, looking through the piles of Christmas decorations that filled the living room: baubles, tinsel, lights, old ornaments he made in kindergarten that his parents kept out of sentimentality, ornaments that would sit on the mantle and on the tables; everything he had to sort through and put up before his dad got home.

Stiles dug through the piles of decorations on the coffee table until he found his phone. The screen was lit up with a message from Derek.

 

DEREK (12:02 pm):

An early Christmas present for you…

 

Below the message was an attached photograph. Stiles unlocked his phone, opening up the message.

His heart stopped as he stared at the photograph. Derek was naked and draped in strings of lights. The only thing he wore was a fuzzy Santa hat, his head bowed slightly to hide his face in shadows. Strings of colourful Christmas lights were wrapped around him like vines, the bulbs casting a glow of red, blue, yellow and green across his hairy bare chest. His firm abs were accentuated by the shadows the lights cast, the rest of his bare body cut off by the photo.

It took Stiles a minute to compose himself, smirking slightly as he saved the photo.

But he couldn’t help the feeling of competitiveness that crept in – he hated being out-gifted.

A mischievous smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he ran to close the curtains. He ran to the front door to double check it was locked before returning to the living room and stripping off his clothes.

He grabbed the tangled mess of Christmas lights and began to unwind the strings. He plugged them in, smiling as they lit up in brilliant colours.

He rested his phone against the leg of the table and set the camera on timer. He strung the lights around himself and laid down before the Christmas tree.

 

 

Derek stood at the kitchen counter, pouring coffee into two mugs as Cora finally dragged herself into the kitchen.

“You do realise it’s nearly one in the afternoon, right?” Derek said teasingly, setting the coffee down in front of her as she slumped down in the chair.

Cora shot him a tired glare. “You do realise jetlag is a bitch, right?”

Derek smiled sweetly, gently patting back the tousled mess of his sister’s hair.

She smacked his hand away.

“I was waiting for you to get up before ordering something for lunch,” Derek said. “Got any preferences?”

“I would kill for Thai right now,” Cora said.

“I’ll get the menu,” Derek said, chuckling lightly.

Derek’s phone rattled across the table.

Cora reached across to pick it up, recognising Stiles’ name as it flashed across the screen with a new message.

“It’s Stiles,” she shouted over her shoulder.

Derek came back into the kitchen, dropping the take-out menu of the local Thai restaurant in front of her. He snatched his phone out of her hands and stepped around the table to sit across from her. He picked up his coffee, taking a sip as he unlocked his phone.

He choked on his coffee when he saw the photo.

Stiles was laying on his side, resting his weight on one arm and making his muscles flex. His legs sat open, his hand covering his crotch as he laid the rest of his body out for Derek. Strings of lights were entangled around him, coiling up his arms, laying across his chest and wounds around his firm legs. His face wasn’t in frame, but Derek could see the devilish smirk on his face. The lights lit up his surprisingly tan skin, glowing pink, yellow, purple, blue and green illuminating the mole-speckled body.

Derek coughed, his eyes welling with tears as the coffee burnt his nose and throat.

“Jesus, Der,” Cora said, leaping out of her chair and rushing to her brother’s side. “Are you okay?”

Derek slammed his phone down on the table, hiding the photo.

“What is it?” Cora asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Derek assured her, clearing his throat as he sat upright. “Trust me.”

“What? Did Stiles send you a nude or something?” Cora said teasingly.

Derek didn’t answer.

“Oh my God!” Cora cried. “Seriously?!”

“I told you, you don’t want to know,” Derek said calmly.

Cora threw her hands up, muttering something as she stormed out of the kitchen.

He picked his phone up off the table and quickly saved the photo – for later – before typing out a reply.

 

DEREK (12:49 pm):

Are you trying to kill me?

 

STILES (12:50 pm):

No.

You okay?

 

DEREK (12:51 pm):

Just choked on my coffee.

 

STILES (12:52 pm):

Sorry. But if it makes you feel better,  
come Christmas Day, I’ll replace the  
lights with ribbons and you can unwrap  
your present. ;P

 

Derek felt a warm blush colour his face. His stomach tensed and his heart fluttered with excitement.

 

DEREK (12:53 pm):

Any chance I could unwrap my present early?

 

The flashing ellipsis appeared at the bottom of the screen.

 

STILES (12:54 pm):

Only if you help me decorate the house afterwards.

 

DEREK (12:54 pm):

Deal. Be there in 10.

 

“Cora, I’m going out,” Derek shouted, shoving back his chair and hurrying towards the front door. He grabbed his jacket and his keys. “There’s money on the table, just order whatever you want. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be back later.”

“Tell Stiles I said hi,” Cora called back. “And you’re both pervs.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him that,” Derek said as he pulled the door shut behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
